I'll Stop Loving You When Fire Says Enough Wood
by flintt
Summary: Logan is wondering when Kendall will leave him for someone better  sucky summery


Disclaimer: I don't own them :/  
>Title: I'll stop loving you when fire says enough wood<br>Author: fleave AKA Lozo  
>Pairing: KendallLogan

Originally Cone/Deryck from Sum 41 :P

Enjoy!

Logan lay in bed, simply thinking.

Thinking about when all of this will end, if you were snoopy and wanted to know.

For the last couple of weeks, he had been wondering when he was going to get replaced by his boyfriend, Kendall. Because really, everything comes to an end, especially with him. He's the one who gets easily replaced.

Kendall's everything everyone wants, and Logan's just...Logan.

He's just Logan.

Very replaceable.

And every time he got replaced, he wouldn't get stronger like he thought he did, he got more weaker and fragile. As he got weaker and more fragile, he got more bitter and untrusting.

Because after a while, you stop trusting people as much as you used to. You question everything, and doubt everyone.

And Logan was quickly coming to the point where he asked himself, "Why did I trust Kendall? I knew he's going to replace me eventually."

So of course, he was really beating himself up over it.

_"Why am I such a pathetic dumbass?"_

His thoughts were soon interrupted as he heard his name being called from the other room. Logan lifted his pounding head from his hands and stared at the door in front of him. The singer got up off his bed, and slowly started walking towards the piece of wood that separated him from the world.

"Logie, where are yoooooou?" Kendall called out.

"Here." He mumbled to himself as he shuffled slowly down the hallway after he silently closed his door.

"L- there you are!" Kendall smiled as he saw his beloved Logan, but it quickly died as he saw the state he was in.

"What's wrong?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Nothing, I'm just fine, really." Logan tried to smile a bit.

Kendall snorted.

"Are you mad at me?" The blonde asked as he walked over to give Logan a hug.

"No." He said quietly as he gently pushed Kendall away, making him frown.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just...I don't feel well today." The brunette said, trying to change his dead voice.

"Well," Kendall shifted his weight. "what can I do to make you feel better?"

The singer thought for a moment.

"I think I just need to go rest." Logan nodded a bit, running a hand through his dark hair.

"You want me to come with you?" Kendall asked, looking over the smaller in concern.

"No, I'm fine." Just as he was leaving for his room, the genius felt someone grab his hand, pulling him back. Logan turned around, and was embraced by a hug.

"Please tell me what's really wrong." Kendall murmured as he rested his chin on the top of Logan's head. Seeing that he couldn't escape, the singer just stood there, eventually wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Everything." He mumbled in the others chest.

"Just let me help you then, you've been acting differently for a while, and I want to help you."

Logan's head started pounding harder, making him grimace in pain. He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to make the internal distress go away.

A fire started burning in his throat and in his eyes, and he felt like someone was sitting on top of his chest. He clenched and unclenched his pale hands, suddenly feeling flushed. How could he get rid of all the pain?

_"Maybe by telling him what's going on."_The smart boy thought, but quickly dismissed the idea. But once he rejected the thought, more pain started spreading through his body.

"Dammit." He muttered under his breath. Logan was really sick of all the stress.

He pushed back the myriad of doubts and decided to finally speak, seeing if the internal damnation would cease.

"You can't help me if you're the problem." He managed to say without biting his bottom lip from the pain in his body.

"What?" Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. He pulled away from his boyfriend and looked at him in confusion.

"You're the problem." Logan said, grimacing in pain again as his left temple received a bolt a pain coming from his heart.

"How...what did I do? What did I do wrong?" The blonde asked after the realization wore off. "I tried everything to keep you happy." He was really confused.

"You have kept me happy." Logan mumbled, wishing he had kept his mouth shut now. He just wanted to escape back to his room, now he had to deal with a new problem.

"Then what did I do wrong? I didn't mean to hurt you, I love you." Kendall was trying to figure out what wrong he did.

"But_why_?"

"Why what?" The taller asked.

Kendall was so blind to this impending fate.

"Why do you love me?" Logan asked. "I don't get it, you make it seem so incredibly easy to love me for who I really am." His insides were swirling around, but he didn't mind that because the pain had decreased.

"When will you leave me for someone better?" He asked, brown eyes full of worry.

A silent moment quickly passed.

"Logan," Kendall started.

"I love you because you are who you are, you're not some fake bitch like everyone else. I'm not going to tell you I love you because of your looks, talent, voice, or anything on the outward, because all those things can disappear, and if I told you I love you because of those things, when I wouldn't love you anymore. Now, I do love all those traits, but those are just some wonderful extras that you possess."

The brunette open his mouth to speak.

"But..." He was trying so hard to find the words to say. "I'm n-"

Before he could deny anything good about himself, Kendall cut him off.

"You're amazing, caring, brilliant, and you're always there for me when I'm not always there for you. You mean everything to me, and now that I have you, I can't go without you Logie." The taller kissed Logan's forehead. "I want you here with me forever."

Logan stood there in silence, trying to take this all in. So many questions were being answered, but there was still one doubt left.

Sensing this, Kendall spoke one last time.

"I love you, Logan. And the moment I'll stop loving you is when fire says enough wood." The blonde gave him another hug. "I'm not leaving you, ever, ok? I promise, and I only make promises that I can keep."

Then it sunk in for him.

Kendall smiled as the genius hugged him back as hard as he could.

"I'm sorry." Logan mumbled guiltily.

"For what, Logie?" He pulled away a bit for the second time.

"For doubting you, I thought you were going to leave me soon...for someone better, 'cause you deserve much more then m-"

Kendall kissed him, basically telling him to shut the hell up because there was no one he would leave him for.

"I love you," Logan mumbled into the tallers chest after they pulled away. "so much."

"I love you too, and I'm not planning on letting the only person I love go any time soon." He rested his chin on top of the smallers head.

And that was perfectly fine with Logan, because he never wanted to be let loose.

ahh sorry for this crappy story ._.


End file.
